The Demonic Challenger (Blue Edition) (DMC X Super Smash Bros Fanfic)
by PencilHart
Summary: Decided since the first one was so fun to write, I would do it again, but this time with the other son of Sparda. Get Motivated to read this fun crossover!


Three metal servants of The Master Hand formerly known as; Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Zelda, stood ready and waited for their next opponent to show up, but then a man in a blue coat walked up, giving a cold and unimpressed look on his face against his opponents then drew his katana and pointed it at the foes before him. They looked at each other before looking at the man before them.

"And who are you supposed to be..?"

Ganondorf demanded in a disgruntled voice, borderline unrecognizable. The man glared at the foes before him.

"I am Vergil, a son of Sparda, now show me your motivation."

He said in a calm manner as the three sprung their attack, but only to see a blue blur as then then turn around and see Vergil slowly sheath his blade as all three of them see a decent size scratch form on all three of them. Vergil turned and faced his opponents once more and Zelda dashed at the Dark Knight before her. The two clashed and the fallen princess of Hyrule summoned a warrior out of purple fire and it dashed at the Son of Sparda to attack but Vergil was too quick and dodged the attack. The creature looked back and vanished as then she dashed and used a magical attack to land a hit on Vergil, he blocked it with his sheathed blade then slapped her aside, dashing after her and slicing the princess. Zelda glared and sent many fire bolts after the demon half blood. Vergil closed his eyes and vanished, his speed was obviously unparallelled.

Once Vergil was visible again, he attacked Ganondorf this time, the two fighting in combat before Mewtwo grabbed and threw Vergil off to the side life a ragdoll. Once recovered the man in blue glared at his foes and waved his hand to the side, having blue summoned swords appear and surround Mewtwo and close in, causing the pokemon to fly up in the air after being attacked. Vergil then flew up, now having his weapon Beowulf appear on his hands and feet, landing a barrage of punches and kicks before blocking a punch from Ganondorf. Vergil then glared at Ganondorf darkly.

"How boring."

Vergil said calmly as he kicked Ganondorf hard in the stomach, causing the sorcerer to fly into Zelda and both hanging onto the edge before getting back up easily and making their way to Vergil. Mewtwo flew up in the air and began to charge up a blast as Vergil was fighting off Ganondorf and Zelda. Vergil then had his katana, Yamato reappear and counter an attack from both Ganon and Zelda and attack at lightning fast speed which resulted with Vergil standing there with his blade drawn as the two fly in seperate directions of the son of Sparda. Mewtwo then blasted his attack at Vergil only when the dust settled to his surprise to see Vergil gone.

"Cut-off!"

Vergil yelled as he appeared above Mewtwo and sliced down with both Yamato and Force Edge in both his hands before recovering and having Force Edge vanish and having only Yamato in hand again. Vergil then to his surprise got sent flying by an attack from Zelda, Vergil quickly recovered and shot a barrage of summoned swords at Zelda, her shield eventually breaking and dazing the princess. Vergil, seeing the opportunity, drew his sword lightly and at inhuman speed sent a variety of slices at Zelda, causing her to eventually fly off the map, the metal fading away from her body, she smiled in her defeat, for she was now free. Vergil skid to a stop and sheathed his blade before looking at Ganondorf and Mewtwo, his spiked hair, now starting to fall and be straight. Ganondorf then charged an attack before launching at Vergil, with a powerful punch cocked and ready. Ganondorf landed a hit, but Vergil blocked it with his sheathed sword as the half blood slid back a few feet before standing up straight and staring at the sorcerer.

Vergil drew his sword and ran at the two enemies before him, dashing as a blue blur and appearing behind the two, then dashing again and again, leaving cuts and scratches all over their metal shells. Vergil then skids to a stop as he Sheathed his blade and saw the two quite damaged before him.

"You both are not worthy to be my opponents, begone!"

He said as the two glared in anger then dashed at Vergil, unleashing their own barrages of attacks that Vergil blocked and countered until Mewtwo grabbed Vergil with his psychic power and threw him into Ganondorf who hit Vergil with another fully charged punch, sending the son of Sparda flying and as Vergil began to fall, he concentrated and dashed at the ledge, using his demon power, grabbing hold and pulling himself up, lightly dusting himself off with a light grin.

"Now.."

He said darkly as he once again activating the Beowulf devil arm.

"I'm Motivated…"

He said as he dashed, kicking Ganondorf hard in the chest, making him fly back then Vergil surrounded himself with summoned swords as he dashed at Mewtwo, slicing into the pokemon as the spun around Vergil's body. Vergil then uppercutted the pokemon, causing Mewtwo to step back a few times in shock. Vergil then switched back to Yamato and sliced at the Pokemon, causing Mewtwo to fly off the arena, being defeated. Vergil then turned and stared down Ganondorf, the two locking eyes and not blinking. Ganondorf roared in anger, he was not about to be defeated by another child! The two clashed and fought at remarkable speeds, trading blow for blow and attack for attack. Vergil then in lightning fast speed sliced Ganondorf away and shot summoned swords at the sorcerer. Ganondorf recovered and blocked the swords and attempted at hitting Vergil with another powerful punch. Once the evil srocerer got close, he grinned, knowing this would be the fatal blow!

"Don't get so cocky.."

Vergil stated as he countered the attack and stabbed Yamato right through Ganondorf then summoned Force Edge once more and with all of his might, sliced the sorcerer away, sending him flying off the stage, roaring in anger, hoping Vergil will rue the day her ever crossed the great Ganondorf!

"Rest in peace.."

Vergil said as he slicked his hair back to its original state and then turned to the sound of echoing laughter as a pair of white hands appeared one moving its fingers slowly and calmly while the other moved its hands more quickly. Vergil glared coldly at the pair of hands before him.

"You dare challenge a son of Sparda?"

He asked as both hands then roared at the half blood. Vergil did not flinch to the deafening roar and had his hand ready over the white handle of Yamato.

"Hmph, accumulated to your fate, I see."

Vergil said as he unsheathed his sword, dashing at the two hands before him.


End file.
